Say the Same
by Foresaken-Shadow
Summary: [Chaylor] Set after the movieduring the afterparty. Basic fluff.


**A/N:** Just bought HSM yesterday. I've seen it 3 times since. I love Chad, but not too fond of Chaylor (yet). I was reading other fics, and this just came from it. Italics are Evan's thoughts, save for the one line of Troy's and the one line of Taylor's thoughts. Reviews?

* * *

_What was I thinking.._

Chad Danforth was known for his cockiness and ability to walk around thinking he knew what he was talking about. Even if he _didn't_ know, he generally managed to pull it off as if he did.

_Geeze I'm just pathetic. That's all there is to it._

So it was strange for Chad to be in the situation he was in at that moment. The sleeves of a nice dress shirt were rolled partially up his arms. The brisk night air chilled his skin, but not in an uncomforting way. That was hardly his problem on this particular night.

_I can't talk to a girl. Why the hell is this so hard?_

Confidence had inflated his spirits back at the game. Him asking out Talyor? He hardly remembered it until he got home and replayed the game in his mind. Then he had a moment of, "Oh my god,"-ing at what he'd done. He then took the moment to remind himself that he was the one who'd told Troy that the female mind was dangerous territory.

Currently Chad stood outside the country club, leaning against white railing with his knuckles wound so tightly around them that they were beginning to match the rail color. His stare was intense and way off in the distance as he reminded himself there was no way out of this.

"Chad? …you still there?" a voice from beside him questioned.

The teenager finally blinked and took in a great sigh before breathing, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

Taylor smiled but quickly looked away when Chad caught her gaze. He had blinked again and looked back to the direction he'd been staring. "Some game, huh?" she stated to break the silence.

He nodded and then replied, "Some game," while turning to lean his back on the rails. This caused him to face the decorated building, where his teammates and several of their dates were enjoying themselves inside. Chad had suggested to Taylor that they step outside; another mindless moment of his that was rapidly getting him in trouble. "The callbacks were good too," he added, glancing over at her again.

"Yeah," she replied, purposely not looking at him this time.

Again a moment passed by, and then Taylor questioned in earnest curiosity, trying not to make it sound accusing, "Why'd you invite me?"

"Um…" he began hesitantly, "…because," he spoke a little stronger, "I knew you had a thing for me."

She looked to him through the corners of her eyes while her mouth dropped a bit. "Cocky," Taylor muttered.

"Nah," he laughed. "Couldn't think of a better excuse."

"Still cocky," she repeated with a bit of singsong to her voice.

"Well, excuse me, miss brain. I think you ought to be smart enough to conjure up some sort of excuse for me," Chad smirked. Again she raised an eyebrow.

_She knows._

She didn't want to say what the most obvious excuse was, so instead chuckled with him.

_Great. She probably feels bad for me now. _

A knot had began to rise in his throat, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "You…uh wanna go in? It's getting chilly," Chad inquired.

When she nodded, his hands slid further on the railing, and had accidentally bumped with hers. Both of them drew back quickly and avoided eye contact yet again.

_She has got to know._

When the two had given a nervous laugh, Chad offered a hand to her. She finally looked up to him and gave a smile of acceptance, taking the hand.

"You're not as bad as I thought," Taylor said aloud; she'd only been thinking it ever since the game's victorious end.

He gave a small smile. "Same for you," he added.

When the two had begun to walk forward they stumbled in synchronization, and Taylor had caught his free arm to keep herself balanced, this also helped by the hand he'd put on her side to help. At first she'd begun to give a, "Thanks," but both looked down and smiled to themselves, blushing. Neither, however, had moved from the position.

_Well this couldn't be any more awkward._

"Sorry," Taylor whispered, "It's the heels."

"Nah, it's alright," Chad replied, swallowing roughly, trying to push the knot away. She'd looked up for a moment to see an honest smile on his face. Again they caught eyes, and it seemed that they both took notice of how the space between them had minimized. He'd stopped breathing for a moment, and her heart skipped a beat.

_I am pathetic, _He thought.

_Why is this so weird? He's just a guy.._ She told herself.

All the while they're eyes had only grown closer. In the next moment his lips brushed against hers, and her eyes feel shut; just like a fairy tale. Chad's hand moved further to her back, and her hand drifted to his neck. But a lurking fear of shame caused him to pull back quickly with quivering lips.

_I just killed it. It's dead. It's rolling on the floor, dead._

She didn't move away, though.

_Okay, not dead._

Again he came closer, this time a little more swift when he kissed her. Had his hand not been keeping her balance, she swore she would have given way at her light heart. After a short moment, she lowered her head slightly, but the two were still inches from each other. Their kiss was everything she'd thought of one being, soft and sweet. She couldn't open her eyes though; some sort of embarrassment.

From inside, Gabriella whispered something to Troy. Both lifted their gazes to outside, and Troy smiled to himself.

_Way to go, man._


End file.
